User talk:Omyx
My talk page. */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ CHAT JGADJGDJAD COME ON CHAT DJGVDGHJSDHASDFGHBJN Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 10:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Lf Protection Chat Meet me there if you have time. Thanks. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 16:56, September 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:Chaat Sorry for the extremely late reply. My internet died D:. Now I'm using my father's laptop. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 14:30, September 19, 2011 (UTC) My own Aliens here: Click it *Cybre X *Benilen *Benono *Lightpool Search brunei Co-Write Can u co-write QTTCTF? i understand if you dont want to. ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 8:36 September 21, 2011 (UTC) BTUC In BTUC, Zyrokks will be killed. But you can have Neimis regenerate him or something in a later episode. Also, I can't really use Plumbers since there's no Omnitrix there. Maybe Den -10 instead. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 19:07, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Can't Escape Do you know that thing on your userpage that you can't escape even if you scroll crazy? I found out that if you scroll to the very top, it will disappear. Ha! Ultimatehero: Don't bite what you can't chew cause its ironic 21:01, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Dark forms Why you can't do it anymore? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 03:51, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Crossover Sure! Do you want me to write it or you? Let's discuss the plot on chat, now or later? Oh, I read the first episode, it's awesome! ET |Was |Here!!! 11:09, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:FrostDragon Sure, you can use his species.ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE Re:Clawnormous's Planet Yes, you can use it. It is called Giantantania. Ultimatehero: Don't bite what you can't chew cause its ironic 17:37, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Adopt a Wikia LISTEN TO ME, OMI! THE SONGPARODIES WIKIA IS UP FOR ADOPTION. Go to this page, quickly. SERIOUSLY DO IT NOW, BEFORE SOME OTHER LOSER ADOPTS IT. IS THERE A PROBLEM WITH MY CAPS-LOCK KEY?!? 23:34, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Grafyte Can I use a Grafyte for Epic Alien Movie? Ultimatehero: Don't bite what you can't chew cause its ironic 00:49, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat You know, I CAN'T CONTROL CHAT! All I can do is customize the MediaWiki pages for things such as the kickban message. , not me. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 13:12, September 28, 2011 (UTC) hey omernoy can u come on chat Skull Breaker (Talk - Blog - ) 15:24, September 28, 2011 (UTC)$kull breaker Sorry Sorry Omi, I was just about to get off because I have a stomach ache. I might be on again soon though and if I am I will come on chat :): ET |Was |Here!!! 08:49, September 29, 2011 (UTC) CHATTTTTTSTDUSG COME ON Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 14:10, October 2, 2011 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 14:20, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Omi.I've got a question.How do you get your series in the wiki's timeline.I've been trying so hard and I've been told to pick an admin to ask and your the lucky one.Tell me your answer on my page (Talk) 17:53, October 4, 2011 (UTC)Chisanga Kapumpa 04.10.11